


Do you wanna get something to drink?

by Ash_C



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Summary: 一位艺术家和一位性工作者的故事。
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith, Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Do you wanna get something to drink?

**一**

“你想不想来杯喝的？”

爱默生径直走向吧台边的雷明顿。

“为什么不呢？”

爱默生刚来这个城市没多久，他的朋友告诉他这家酒吧是地下艺术家的灵感培养皿。他狩猎似的在这儿待了好几晚，但每晚都没有惊喜，只有些喝得烂醉还夸夸其谈的普通人，所谓的画家作家，随便吧。

但是今天，他知道缪斯来了，而且他必须抓住他，留下他，使用他，记录他。

至于雷明顿，他当然乐意有免费的饮料，最好还有免费的水床、空调和早餐。不过他可没想到他答应喝一杯的时候，那个男人拉着他去街角咖啡店买了咖啡。

“嘿，虽然我很感谢你请我喝东西，但...呃，我的意思是，现在是周六晚上11点半，我们刚刚在一家氛围还不错的酒吧。你懂我意思吧？”

“哦，当然。”

爱默生轻轻笑了一下，“现在这个时间喝咖啡你可能今晚都不能睡了，不如我们去我那儿坐坐吧。”

雷明顿挑了挑眉毛，这人好奇怪。他今晚本来也没想睡觉，不过事情好像还是正常发展了。毕竟猎艳的男人都很好猜，他笃定地想，他还从来没失手过。

爱默生的房子离这里不太远，走一段路就到了。雷明顿觉得自己拿着咖啡跟着这个半夜出来不喝酒的陌生男人走去他家这个场景真的很搞笑（他并不介意），不禁笑出了声。然后他亲昵挽上爱默生的手臂，蹭着他问：“你一会儿有什么好玩的给我看看吗，宝贝？”

“我不太确定你会不会喜欢。”他出乎意料的严肃地回答。

“放轻松。”雷明顿笑得更开心了，摸了摸爱默生的脑袋。

说实话，雷明顿也不是没有睡过搞艺术的人。这个城市很多不成熟的艺术家，屋子里有到处乱摆的画架，还没洗就晾干的笔刷，四处摊开的纸笔书籍以及很久没洗最后拿来当抹布的旧T恤，不过他不在乎这些乱七八糟的东西。

这些人最自视甚高，不喜欢说自己是出来找人上床的而喜欢说自己是“寻找灵感”，没什么大钱，还有怪癖，不过在追求浪漫和刺激这方面倒是一等一的乐于接受。只是一夜情概率比较低，中长期炮友倒是可以发展。他喜欢在做完之后趴在对方身旁听对方讲一些粗浅或者高深的艺术评论，不管有没有道理他都应和，这让他感觉很不错。

雷明顿在路上问爱默生他是做什么的时候，他脑子里想的就是这些东西。但是等他们到了，他发现还是不太一样。

“你是个...帽子收藏家吗？还是古董爱好者之类的？”

“可能都是吧。”

接下来在爱默生颇具维多利亚时期风格的客厅里，雷明顿莫名其妙地就答应和爱默生同居一段时间了（当然是爱默生费用全包），但他甚至都不知道他的名字。

房子不止一件卧室，他们分开睡。

当雷明顿推开自己房间的门发现卧室被精心布置过、一尘不染又很漂亮的时候，他在想他是不是遇上人贩子了。

“天啊，这都是怎么回事。”

难得的雷明顿睡了个好觉，醒来之后看到身边的一切东西他感叹到。“他没有半夜来操我吗？”

算了，这可能是长期卖身，或者包养什么的吧。

**二**

雷明顿想好了，如果爱默生（他从屋子里的画的署名上知道的这个名字）不让他和别的男人上床，他就立刻马上离开这里，反正他住在这儿也不会挨操。他这种人，如果不能拿钱做事，就会觉得无所事事。而且雷明顿为了爱默生已经拒绝两个男人了。要保持干净，他想。

可是爱默生画画从来不需要模特，写作需要安静，更喜欢独处。在这儿住了一整周他们最亲密的事就是爱默生在周四晚上的雷雨夜的时候和雷明顿和衣而睡了一晚，竟然还是雷明顿抱着爱默生哄着他睡的。雷明顿根本不会哄人，轻轻拍背的时候手都是僵的。

“这小子把我当什么了，放在家里好看吗？还是难道我长得像他妈？”

雷明顿去跟爱默生理论的时候，他本以为会大吵一架，没想到爱默生很快就同意了。雷明顿觉得他是个傻子。

“你是有什么问题吗？”

虽然他想跟“衣食父母”语气好一点，但是还是冒出来这句话，就硬着头皮说了下去。

“你花钱，让我住你家，吃喝全包，给我买衣服买首饰，不就是想让我和你睡觉吗？”

“我不是和你睡过了吗？”爱默生还是那副漫不经心的语气。

“我是说上床！做爱！”雷明顿有点尴尬，

“我不能在你这里白吃白喝还什么都不给你，懂吗？”

“你想让我和你做爱吗？”

“不，但是我...但其实你给条件足够好了，你想要三人行都没问题。”

爱默生看着雷明顿气急败坏的表情，盯着他的眼睛，几秒后，吻了他的额头。

那晚雷明顿带了一个高瘦的男人回来，名字叫塞巴斯蒂安之类的，是本地的一个小厂牌的音乐制作人。几杯酒就被勾回了家，不禁让被爱默生打击自信的雷明顿重新确认了一下自己的魅力。他们两个激吻着从车上下来，雷明顿在门口掏钥匙的时候都被打乱了，钥匙掉在地上，雷明顿还没来得及捡，就被塞巴斯蒂安压在门上，他的嘴唇在颈部和锁骨游走，手已经从肩膀摸到了胸和肚脐。  
门一下子被从内拉开，雷明顿失去支撑，一个没站稳差点摔倒，好在赛巴斯还搂住了他的腰。  
“真是戏剧化的亮相。”  
“我不是告诉你了你想要三人行也可以，对吧Sebby？”  
赛巴斯看了看门内的爱默生，再看看怀里的漂亮小孩：“当然宝贝。”

“天啊你都没告诉我你有一张圆床？”  
润滑油，玩具，还有香薰，装备倒是还不错。“我不需要那些小玩意儿就能让你们硬得像钻石。”

雷明顿蹲下，手上涂满了润滑油，一只手把玩着赛巴斯的阴茎，调皮的用手指在马眼周围画圈圈，另一只手摸着艾默生，从会阴开始舔，然后像个专业的情色演员一样吮吸爱默生的阴囊。  
“你怎么不去做个鼓手。”看雷明顿左右开弓的样子，赛巴斯调笑道。雷明顿看了他一眼，手速逐渐加快，润滑油和体液在他手里发出的声音就像无数人在舌吻。  
雷明顿的嘴巴也没闲着，他的舌头像小蛇一样在爱默生的阴茎上动着，舌尖在冠状沟上打转，在阴茎头处挑逗地轻轻点着。这样几个来回，别的男人早就求着他含住了，可是爱默生没有，尽管已经可以看到他充血的血管有多明显。不过雷明顿自己玩腻了，也就还是含住了，然后爱默生把手放在他的头上，像用飞机杯一样用他的嘴。他莫名其妙的有一股成就感。  
口了一会儿爱默生，他转过头去口赛巴斯，虽然雷明顿一副想让赛巴斯赶紧射出来完事儿的样子，他也没有如愿。他把阴茎从他嘴里拿出来，口水还黏连着他的嘴唇和赛巴斯的阴茎，嗯，好热...

赛巴斯从后面雷明顿的给雷明顿做扩张，雷明顿和爱默生69。当赛巴斯把沾着润滑液的食指轻轻的塞进雷明顿的下体——不出意外的非常轻松，甚至像是这一步都是多余的。然后是中指，无名指。“多情的小贱货。”他在雷明顿耳边吹着热气，然后就进入了。雷明顿轻轻叫了一声，忍着继续叫出声的欲望，还是尽职尽责地给了爱默生一个深喉。  
他的确习惯了被人上，但是几乎没怎么被口过。他口别人的时候看到别人想射的表情很有满足感，但是被口就有一种奇怪的负罪感。他感受到爱默生的舌头的温度包裹着他，柔软又灵活，但是他甚至都还没和他接吻过，他更想尝一尝他的舌头而不是...  
他的下体吞吐着赛巴斯的肉棒，他的嘴吞吐着艾默生的阴茎，他想叫甚至都叫不出声。赛巴斯的阴囊碰撞他的臀部的声音和他的口水声，他们的呻吟声。他的前列腺传来的强烈快感支配着他的理性，他身体的空虚被填上了一腔精液。

雷明顿知道很不对，但是他还是把贤者时间的赛巴斯推在了一边。他把自己的胸脯贴上艾默生的胸脯：“我要你抱我。”然后主动把嘴唇贴了上去，如愿以偿地尝到了爱默生柔软的舌头，他们嘴里还有对方的体液，但是无所谓，雷明顿觉得好甜。  
他们两个旁若无人的亲热，赛巴斯有点无语“嘿，我走了。以后你们情侣没商量好就不要随便找人threesome啊。”赛巴斯离开房间的时候不忘吐槽了一句。  
他坐在爱默生身上，明明已经瘫软到没有力气，还是固执地开始动起来——职业操守，他这么认为。完全不需要再润滑的后庭溢出乳白色的液体，是刚刚被内射留下的。  
爱默生猛的搂住他的腰：“不，不需要这么努力讨好。”他像抱宠物一样把他的雷明顿从身上抱起来，放在床上，然后抬起雷明顿的腿。

雷明顿觉得爱默生做爱的样子好像一个学生，他好久没有遇到过这样的人了。他喜欢爱默生的手臂肌肉，爱默生一下又一下地用力，他看到他的眼里纯洁得只剩欲望，没有一丝杂念。

他做过那么多次爱，终于懂了这个词的意思。

**三**

雷明顿还是有些困惑他和爱默生的关系，他们只是一对在酒吧里互相看对眼的年轻人。但是现在他们一起吃饭睡觉采购，有的时候他和爱默生做爱，有的时候他会和别人上床。他们可以三天裸体待在房子里不出门在亲热中醒来又在高潮中睡去，也可以一整周互不打扰作息完全错开像鸽子与猫头鹰。雷明顿最喜欢听爱默生讲话，他讲话的声音、语调和内容是让他最舒服的，永远都不紧不慢，轻轻地，令人着迷地分享着他们的fantasy land，就好像这世界不会再黑夜，窗外永远都是傍晚的夕阳。

爱默生最近似乎在筹划着什么，把自己关在屋子里的时间越来越长。虽然雷明顿无权打扰，但不免担心。他甚至开始学习怎么做饭，然后小心翼翼地把一百零一遍练习后的成功作品送进爱默生的房间只为了看一眼他是否一切都好。

有一天晚上爱默生带了个黑发女孩回来，非常亮眼，有着丰满又娇小的身材以及勾人的眼睛。之前他从没带过任何人回家，至少雷明顿没见过。

爱默生无视了雷明顿质问的目光，直接把女孩带进自己的房间并锁上了门。雷明顿非常惊讶，不，也没那么惊讶，其实他早就想到了。

第二天女孩走了，不过雷明顿有预感她还会来。他找爱默生谈这件事。

  
“你爱我吗？”爱默生问他。  
雷明顿有点反应不过来。

“你爱我吗？”爱默生又问了一遍，“你究竟是爱我，还是爱我给你提供的免费住处，晚餐，和性爱？”  
“不要感到羞耻，告诉我。”

  
他怎么知道他感到羞耻呢？但是他有什么资格羞耻呢？他只是个妓女，甚至都不是高级妓女，认识爱默生之后他就成了高级妓女。他没有他什么都不是，他只会为了钱就在厕所口交，为了稳定的餐费和能做他爸爸的老男人上床，他只会挥霍皮囊，他最后会死于性病。

他们只是两个在酒吧里互相看对眼的年轻人，有天晚上他给他买了杯咖啡。

**四**

雷明顿搬离了他们的家，然后那个地方就不复存在。

一个月后他终于知道爱默生在筹备什么了，他在筹备他的画展。非常成功，成功到连雷明顿的朋友圈里，那些妓女，瘾君子，drag queen，三流艺术家，没有不在谈论爱默生的画展。他趁结束的最后一天偷偷去看过，爱默生几乎不画以人为主体的作品，但是他总觉得那些画作都很熟悉。是的，他可能在梦境里见过，是噩梦，他确定。

雷明顿几个交好的朋友知道一点他和爱默生的事，怂恿他说出来点有趣的故事听。

他人怎么样？对你好吗？有没有什么怪癖？床上功夫怎么样？

雷明顿都不回答。

“他是个普通人。”他总是这么说。于是那些朋友失了兴趣，纷纷散去。

虽然那一个月他过得像一个寡妇，麻木地睡觉吃饭上床拿钱，偶尔会想起爱默生，但是又小心翼翼地把他擦去，因为担心自己，害怕碰到自己的痛处，勾出无法挽回的记忆。这样的谨慎和温存是有好处的，他可以正常地生活，就像上帝让他见过天使又让他失去眼睛。但是他不信上帝，只相信偶然。

他又回归了他放荡的生活，去见一些爱默生根本不会喜欢但是雷明顿很喜欢的人，和他们维持着金钱和性爱的关系。他不会再去爱默生和他住过的那个街区，他住得很远，甚至考虑离开这个城市。

只有傍晚的时候，当雷明顿一个人在床上，耳边只有鸟叫声，他的记忆偶尔会背叛他：那段时光和所有有关的记忆又回来了。

爱默生，爱默生。

他在睡梦中重复着这个名字。


End file.
